


Lagom (Not too little, not too much. Just perfect)

by Changdeol



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changdeol/pseuds/Changdeol
Summary: After an intimate two year correspondence, Son Seungwan decides to visit Bae Joohyun in Sweden. Feelings ensue. Or maybe they have been there from the beginning.





	Lagom (Not too little, not too much. Just perfect)

‘Of all seasons, I just had to pick January to visit Sweden, didn’t I,’ Son Seungwan mumbles under her breath as she tries to multitask, torn between holding on to her carry-on and zipping her winter coat. She descends the stairs of the cheap airline she’d flown with from Stanstead.

The timing has always been horrible for her – in more ways than one – and even she will have to admit it.

Too insecure to come out in secondary school, she spent the entirety of those three years pining over the classmate seated next to her, only to have her heart broken when said girl started dating a male senior from her choir. First years of her undergrad degree in Literature was when all the experimentation happened, deep in the basements of Itaewon clubs – almost as if she was trying to make up for the lost time. Very little followed, if one disregarded the constant disappointment of fleeting two, three month relationships that always resulted in an awkward break up. Seungwan doesn’t think that she wants too much – is going steady and being able to rely on the beloved person too much? – but perhaps it was still too serious too soon for some of those girls. Some didn’t want to commit, some were scared. Some weren’t out and didn’t feel they ever would be.

Seungwan was honestly disheartened. She eventually stopped; she started focusing more on her major and the desire to maybe explore the world beyond the second tier university in Seoul that she was attending.

It was around that time that she met Bae Joohyun.

Well, to define their encounter as meeting wouldn’t be entirely accurate but they did click, only on-line. Joohyun had been writing a blog on Naver, discussing the advantages of studying abroad, as well as her own personal struggles with the language, the system and the like. The younger reached out, leaving favourable comments and sharing her own plans for her Master’s abroad. With as many questions and doubts as Seungwan had at the time, they’d become instant friends and were texting daily.

They’d corresponded – and then naturally switched to Katok and Skype – close to two years when Seungwan finally graduated. Joohyun didn’t make it to her ceremony, despite genuinely wanting to return to Korea and also visit her family in Daegu. The timing wasn’t right and their paths never crossed, with how Seungwan travelled for a semester to Canada to study English just as Joohyun returned over the summer from her Master’s in Sweden; her time was up and she left again for her PhD exactly when the younger was set to come back.

When Seungwan ultimately chose the UK as her post-grad destination, there was still no way around it, despite the relatively short distance. Joohyun wasn’t particularly well off and she couldn’t afford frequent travels until recently, when she was finally put on the university pay roll. It was Seungwan’s first December in England when she finally put her foot down.

‘Are you sure?’ Joohyun asked, not quite able to suppress a small smile making its way to her lips. Seungwan couldn’t see the expression though – the two were on the phone, their hands otherwise occupied by their respective tasks. Joohyun was working with her microscope, alone in the lab; Seungwan was unable to move even one muscle due to the all-nighter she’d just pulled for her upcoming Philosophy exam.

‘In two weeks, we have a winter break. I’ll come for three days, that’ll leave me with enough time to still go back home. My mum would never forgive me otherwise.’

Joohyun didn’t say anything, merely biting her lower lip in a mixture of anxiousness and anticipation.

‘Unless you don’t want me to,’ Seungwan added, now a little nervous from the lack of response.

‘I want you to, I do,’ Joohyun settled the issue immediately, taking a deep breath. ‘It’s just… It’s been almost three years. I’ve seen you on Skype, I talk to you almost every day… I know you. And yet-‘

‘It might be awkward, is that what you’re trying to say?’ Seungwan guessed. Joohyun hummed.

‘I don’t know. I hope not. But I love the idea, I do. I want you here. I’ll show you all my favourite places.’

That had to be enough.

And now Son Seungwan is here, crossing the parameter of Skavsta airport in quick steps because it _is_ minus something degrees outside, so unlike East Midlands where it rarely goes below five. It would be a lie to say that her heart isn’t beating fast because just a few more minutes, just one short passport control as expected of the Schengen border and then she will face her friend of nearly three years.

Does she look alright? She’s _only_ checked ten or so times during the short one hour flight. The harsh wind blows her hair right onto her face the moment she is out of the cabin, sticking to her carefully applied lip gloss. _Great._

One more _I’m on a trip, less than a week_ confession to the customs officer and she is out of there, dragging her worn out carry-on bag behind her rather unsurely. It all happens so fast, there’s no time to connect to the local wi-fi to let Joohyun know that she’s arrived. Seungwan can only hope that the girl is already waiting for her.

And waiting she is. While the nervousness makes the younger slow down her step considerably, she’s finally out the door and she sees Joohyun waiting there, with a little hand-made note that states _Seungwan Son, VIP_. That makes Seungwan smile. She stops for a moment and they look at each other with nervous smiles, not minding the sea of passengers crowding behind Seungwan and passing her by.

Finally, Joohyun is the first one to react, shaking the note a little bit for emphasis and stepping forward. Seungwan laughs and falls into the older girl’s arms, even if a little awkwardly.

‘How was your flight?’ Joohyun asks as if they were just continuing the interrupted conversation. It’s surprisingly comforting since it is their usual routine anyway.

‘Good, not many people on board,’ she admits, trying not to stare at Joohyun too much. ‘The flight attendants were super unpleasant though.’

‘Oh, yes. In Europe they say that Ryanair is just like a coach to take you from one place to another. You can’t expect anything else,’ Joohyun laughs a little. Seungwan looks at her dreamily.

Is it possible to have a crush on somebody you’ve only known from videos and photos? Seungwan knows for sure that she has spent an obscene amount of time first looking through the photos the other posted on her blog and later some that she received as their daily correspondence.

Not to be creepy or anything.

‘Where do we go now?’ Seungwan clears her throat, looking around. The airport is small, just enough to accept five or six flights per day.

‘I’ve already bought you a ticket. There’s also a place here to exchange money if you’d like,’ Joohyun offers and Seungwan does just that. ‘I have to warn you though; hardly any place around will accept cash. For some reason they all deal with money electronically.’

Seungwan blinks, stupefied. This is probably not the best moment to admit that she left her dad’s credit card behind, mostly to not be tempted to spend a fortune on something completely unnecessary.

They leave the airport, the coach to Stockholm waiting just outside the building. It’s a ninety minute ride, more or less, but a pleasant one. Joohyun tells her all about the tour she has planned, hoping they will be able to see everything despite the terrible cold and the few hours of daylight Sweden gets at this time of year. It passes by quickly and by the time they arrive at the station, the conversation flows naturally.

Joohyun seems quite affectionate from what Seungwan can tell. The older girl links their arms together as she leads her to the ticket machine and then to the platform. There is still a forty minute train ride awaiting them before they get to Uppsala, their actual destination. Irene is a PhD candidate specialising in genetics at a local university. Seungwan feels inexplicable pride every time she thinks about her friend.

From there it’s just a few stops on the city bus, vigorously rubbing their hands together as they wait on the bus stop. Despite the thick attire, scarves and gloves, it’s difficult to endure the creeping cold. It’s after four when they finally reach Irene’s house. It’s also dark outside, the rare street light here and there only emphasising the glow of the copious mountains of snow lying around.

‘Looks straight out of a Scandinavian thriller novel,’ Seungwan jokes and Joohyun laughs, nodding. If somebody strikes you from behind and buries you in the snow right there and then, they probably wouldn’t find you until late spring.

‘I told you I live with this other Korean girl Seulgi, right? My flatmate’s not here right now, though.’ Seungwan nods as they enter. It’s a cosy little two bedroom flat, with a bathroom to the left and kitchen right behind. The two rooms are further down the corridor. ‘She’s finishing her teacher’s training in Stockholm, she always comes back late.’

‘Aren’t you lonely?’ Seungwan can help but worry as they sit down at the kitchen table. Joohyun makes them tea.

‘You know I myself spend long hours at the university,’ she smiles. ‘I don’t know if I can say I have a best friend here, but there’s enough human interaction. People on my programme are really nice and helpful. Plus I do like to have a moment to myself – and to talk to you.’

Seungwan can’t help but blush so she turns around, pretending to admire the decor.

‘It’s a nice place.’

‘I was lucky Seulgi was looking for somebody at that time. It’s hard to find a rental around here, most people would just buy. But I’m not sure if I’ll stay here beyond my degree so I’m in no rush.’

They end up eating pizza and putting a movie on, though they talk almost throughout the entire narrative. They don’t necessarily need any catching up as they speak almost daily but Seungwan makes Joohyun laugh with her character impersonations and comments.

Joohyun falls asleep first, a testament to how tired she actually is. Seungwan puts the laptop away and gently rearranges the other to accommodate herself. They sleep in one bed since the space is limited but it’s alright. Seungwan tries to fall asleep too, but keeps opening her eyes and looking at Joohyun. _It’s real. She’s really here, next to Joohyun._ The Joohyun that she’s definitely developed an internet crush on, even though technically they know each other more intimately.

Waking up is hard to do the next morning – mostly due to the persisting darkness outside – but they have to if they want to catch the train to Stockholm. Joohyun has planned for them to visit two museums. They eat and leave quickly. Joohyun’s roommate came back late last night and left even earlier in the morning, making Seungwan feel like a slob even though it’s only eight in the morning.

ABBA museum is a place that Seungwan has been very keen on visiting and Joohyun knows that.

‘Are you going to be singing the entire time?’ She teases when Seungwan gives up pretences and starts humming _Dancing Queen_ the moment they get off the public transport and start walking through the bridge towards the building. Seungwan grins.

‘Yes,’ she teases back. ‘I thought you liked my singing.’

‘I do,’ Joohyun admits softly, looking at the other for a moment with a small smile before looking back ahead. From then on, Seungwan entertains her with the medley of various songs she can remember lyrics to and even gets an encouraging comment from a passer-by which makes her laugh. People here are nice.

The two girls continue walking with their arms linked until they reach the museum.

_It’s a paradise for a stereotypical Asian with a camera whom I just happen to be_, is what Seungwan says with a serious face and Joohyun laughs. She buys them two tickets, Seungwan apologising profusely for her inability to use cash as the museum predictably accepts only electronic payment and quickly promising to pay back. The younger girl then demands a photo almost in every room and tries to persuade Joohyun to pose for her too, which the older resists. Eventually, they take a few selfies together instead.

Joohyun is effortlessly beautiful.

‘It’s time you teach me a few Swedish words,’ Seungwan announces to which Joohyun laughs out loud.

‘If I ever learn myself, I’ll teach you,’ she replies.

‘Come on. I’m sure you know something. How do you say _Hello_?’

‘Hallå,’ Joohyun says reluctantly, as if afraid to offend native speakers passing them by.

‘You have a cute accent,’ Seungwan comments, smiling and Joohyun blushes.

‘It’s not cute, it’s heavy. My English is bad enough, I don’t need further humiliation,’ she admits to which Seungwan frowns, reaching for her hand and squeezing it.

‘Are you kidding me? You told me you’ve never even taken an English class outside the regular high school curriculum which we both know is not great quality education. The fact that you were determined enough to pursue it on your own and got a scholarship abroad and are now even doing a PhD… I just admire you so much, you have no idea,’ Seungwan reaffirms hotly and they look at each other for a moment before Joohyun blushes even further.

‘Thank you. I’m not that special, though,’ she rejects weekly though she squeezes the hand back.

‘You’re so great, Joohyun, you have no idea. I wish I had this much strength. I don’t even know what I wanna do with my life yet…’ She trails away, sighing dramatically.

‘Get through school first, you’ll have time to worry about it,’ Joohyun replies, setting the pace and they walk around for a bit before they realise they are still holding hands and so they reluctantly let go.

‘I think we should eat something before we go to Skansen, what do you think?’ They eventually exit after almost two hours, mostly due to Seungwan’s reluctance to leave the interactive experience that is recording your own version of ABBA’s songs which can be later preserved and sent to you. ‘What would you like to eat?’

‘The prices here are insane,’ Seungwan admits, not really afraid to come off as a cheapskate since she knows they are on the same page when it comes to finances. Plus, she’s spent a good portion of their morning walk looking at the shop displays on the way. ‘Let’s get some local fast food,’ she decides and Joohyun smiles.

‘I know just the place.’

There is a Max Burger at Olofsgatan and Seungwan is in heaven. The place is packed and since Joohyun is the one with the debit card – again – Seungwan takes it upon herself to at least find them a place to seat. They end up seated side by side, their placement facing the main stream in front of them. It’s only one o’clock but it’s still cloudy and gloomy.

‘This is the best burger I’ve ever had,’ Seungwan announces three bites into her sandwich and Joohyun laughs. Seungwan has noticed that a lot of things that she says make the other laugh but she can only hope it’s a good sign.

‘You told me the same thing three weeks about when your friend took you to that other place after a party.’

‘You mean Vox Pop? Yeah it was good, but I dare say anything greasy tastes like heaven after a cocktail and several shots,’ she grins. ‘You have a much better taste than Chanyeol too, this is delicious.’ She’s not aware that Joohyun looks at her fondly for a moment before finally digging in herself.

Skansen is a disaster. Not because the girls don’t like it – it’s also Joohyun’s first time visiting – but because while they were eating, the temperature dropped to even lower levels. Leaving the warmth of the restaurant is already unpleasant in itself but to have to wonder around in the open air folk museum for over an hour takes a toll even on the usually cheerful Seungwan.

It’s a beautiful area, though, which is why they do their best to endure the cold. It is full of buildings from previous centuries, representative of Swedish provinces around Stockholm. The houses are closed during winter but they still look majestic and worth admiring. Another advantage are also the animals wandering around, the resident flock of sheep crossing their path more than once, heard from afar due to the lead sheep and the bell on its neck. Reindeer are another species Seungwan is in awe of, though they don’t approach humans too closely.

‘It’s cold,’ Joohyun can’t help but admit when they stop by a wooden church. She has her gloves on but just like Seungwan, she feels the cold seeping through the fabric. The white puffs of cold air as she speaks and the rosy cheeks make her look almost ethereal, at least in Seungwan’s opinion.

‘Give me your hand,’ Seungwan decides. She links their hands and puts them in her right pocket before the older girl has a chance to react. ‘I can’t believe you bought a jacket without pockets?’

‘Don’t remind me,’ Joohyun huffs. ‘I’m never shopping online ever again.’

It’s nice, though. They walk around for a little bit more, from time to time changing sides so both of Joohyun’s hands can get warmed up. They don’t talk much – perhaps to preserve energy but in Seungwan’s case, it’s definitely also the feeling of being flustered. For Joohyun it is surely nothing but Seungwan feels warm inside just holding the other’s hand.

They eventually call it a day, stepping into the souvenir shop on the way out if only to warm themselves up. They spend good twenty minutes looking at things before Seungwan decides to buy a few postcards and a magnet since she’s a fridge magnet hoarder.

‘Perhaps you’d like to look at these hand-made bracelets?’ The sales person encourages, pointing to the ones made of fabric, crocheted in local patterns. ‘They are a great gift for your loved one,’ she adds and it might just be Seungwan’s imagination but the clerk’s eyes stray to Joohyun who is just behind her.

Seungwan freezes, hoping that Joohyun didn’t hear that but changes her mind a moment after. _Ah, what the heck._

‘A-ah, really? The red and green ones are nice,’ she admits, looking at them apprehensively. Is it too much? She can always just give one to the other girl as a friendly gift, though. ‘I’ll take one.’

They’re not cheap but Seungwan somehow thinks that it is money well spent.

‘I got this for you,’ Seungwan says when they take they seats on the train to Uppsala. She almost doesn’t breathe the three seconds that Joohyun just looks at the offering, face impassive. She breaks into a smile almost right after, cutting Seungwan’s misery short.

‘I- Thank you so much. Actually, I got something for you as well. When you were in the toilet.’

When Joohyun takes out her own gift, they just stare at one another for a short second before bursting out in laughter. It’s an identical bracelet, just in blue and yellow.

‘That lady totally set us up,’ Seungwan giggles, accepting the gift and then tying her own gift on Joohyun’s wrist.

‘I guess she knew we’d bite,’ Joohyun says ambiguously and for some reason, it makes Seungwan flustered.

‘So… I guess now we have something to remember one another by,’ she swallows, clearing her throat right after.

‘I hope only one of many,’ Joohyun adds quietly and turns around before Seungwan has a chance to gauge the emotions out of her face. The person checking tickets demands their attention now.

The Vasa museum the next day is amazing, but what’s more amazing is the bracelet on Seungwan’s wrist and how she can’t help but stare at it, rolling her jacket’s sleeve just a little bit higher despite the cold in pride. The other one is still on Joohyun’s own wrist.

Vasa is a big ship which capsized and sank in 1628, as the pamphlet informs them, and it is currently the only preserved ship from the seventeenth century, while the museum itself is the most visited in Scandinavia. Funny how Seungwan and Joohyun only really decided to go there on a whim, at first unsure just how much history they were willing to absorb on their trip. The ship itself is six floors high, sat in the middle and floors and stairs built around it. From its construction, to people who died in its catastrophe, to those who later discovered it, it’s all there. It’s quite fascinating even if they do get tired of reading all the information boards after a while.

‘It must have been hard to live during that period,’ Seungwan muses out loud, her gaze wandering around everything and nothing. She’s at the point when she’s been assaulted with too much information at once. She can’t even say that she can connect any of that to specific events in European history since it’s not technically a priority in their early education in Korea.

‘One of my friends is doing her PhD on this. She’s part of the project that examines the mould gathered in the lower parts of the ship,’ Joohyun says after a while. Seungwan’s surprised frown must be alarming because Joohyun laughs. ‘She’s really passionate about it, too.’

‘Sounds great,’ Seungwan wrinkles her nose almost sarcastically. Joohyun laughs harder.

They walk around the Old Town and end up in a kebab place, just because they both crave the well spiced meat that comes with it. After a while, Joohyun’s phone goes off.

‘It’s Seulgi,’ Joohyun says once she’s done reading her text. ‘You still haven’t met her, seriously,’ she smiles, exasperated. ‘Please, forgive her, she’s really busy.’

‘Nothing to forgive,’ Seungwan shrugs.

‘She says to see a movie together and have dinner tonight if you’re up for it.’ Seungwan nods.

‘Joohyun talks about you all the time,’ is the first thing that comes out of Kang Seulgi’s mouth after the initial introductions. Seungwan reddens but it’s flattering.

‘Not all the time,’ Joohyun denies weakly, her face even more pink, and not exclusively due to cold.

‘She was really looking forward to your arrival.’

‘I was,’ Joohyun confirms quietly, looking anywhere but at Seungwan.

They meet in town but it’s late and they decide to forgo the cinema, opting to get to know each other better over a good meal instead. Seulgi leads them to a traditional restaurant in one of the alleys going off the main square which is owned by her friend, as she informs them.

‘How are you liking Sweden so far?’ Seulgi inquires, pushing raggmunk towards their guest. ‘You have to try this, it’s perfect for winter and it’s light enough for supper.’

Inevitably used to rice, Seungwan is still surprised just how many things the Europeans can do with potatoes but she can’t say that she doesn’t like the dishes. Coupled with a glass of good hot wine with spices, the pancake is perfect.

‘It’s cold,’ she admits to which both roommates laugh.

‘It’s not the most fortunate time to visit, that’s for sure.’

‘Yeah, well… We make do with the time we have,’ Seungwan replies, smiling. ‘I suppose my schedule is a little less flexible that Joohyun’s.’

‘Then she should visit you in England soon,’ Seulgi smiles back, looking between the two girls seated in front of her. The friends look at each other unsurely but eventually smile when their eyes meet.

‘Maybe I should indeed,’ Joohyun decides.

Their final day is spent at Joohyun’s university. It’s empty since it is Sunday but Seungwan is still impressed with the office and the facilities that Joohyun is privileged to have.

‘PhD students get three coffee here?!’ She exclaims, immediately abandoning her plan to look around and instead starting to study the coffee machine in front of her. ‘I think my future is here,’ she immediately decides. Joohyun laughs, amused.

‘You’re that easy to buy?’

‘You have no idea,’ Seungwan looks at her companion pointedly and Joohyun laughs again.

‘It’s good here, I’m happy. They pay me adequately, I was really lucky to be accepted on the programme. The first two years of my Master’s were financially daunting. I often thought of dropping out, but I was lucky to find some support in my supervisors. They told me what aid to apply for.’

‘You never told me,’ Seungwan frowns.

‘It was nothing to brag about, and it’s all good now. I’m not the first and certainly not the last one to have struggled with finances during college.’

Spontaneously, Seungwan takes place next to the other, linking their fingers together.

‘I’m glad at least it’s better now. You can share with me next time, you know. Even if I can’t physically help you, they say that if you confide in another person, the burden halves.’ They sit together like that for a longer moment, looking at the snow falling slowly. It looks beautiful, even if the reality of venturing outside again is not that appealing.

They have one more stop before they head back to Joohyun’s apartment.

‘I can’t believe you’ve never been to Ikea. Isn’t that the quintessence of Swedishness?’ Joohyun smiles sheepishly.

‘I don’t know. The flat came mostly furbished and I’m not big on decoration.’

‘But the meatballs!’ Seungwan insists and predictably – Joohyun laughs again.

‘Let’s get the meatballs for lunch, how’s that?’

‘We better!’

They end up picking out a few things from the shop first though because that’s how it works in Ikea – once you’ve entered, you suddenly remember things you didn’t even know you needed. Seungwan looks at the cute pillows and blankets, wishing she had any more space in her luggage, even though she can probably find the exact same assortment in her local branch in Nottingham.

‘It’s not the same,’ she argues. ‘This is Sweden.’

‘How about I bring it for you when I visit you?’ Seungwan is temporarily lost for words before nodding dumbly.

Joohyun said _when_.

Carrying the eco bag with Joohyun’s blanket and a set of cutlery – as well as a small bag of Daims for Seungwan, since that’s the only thing she can afford to buy with her minimal luggage – they take a seat at one of the tables and move to buy lunch. The place is already quite crowded, apparently a popular spot for family’s day out on Sundays. Potato puree, meatballs and cranberry sauce are Seungwan’s new religion, she tells Joohyun as much but the latter can’t even laugh because she’s too busy savouring the meal. It’s amazing.

‘I’m already missing this place,’ Seungwan says, toying around with her dessert. Even the strawberry cheesecake is first class.

‘We still have a little bit more time together,’ Joohyun argues but she does look sad at the words.

‘I’m sure you know but I feared it could be very awkward when I come. Even though it was I who suggested this in the first place,’ the younger explains, looking at the other. Joohyun sighs.

‘It was nerve-wrecking for me,’ she admits. ‘I was scared that you’d find me boring after all.’

‘I was scared you’d find _me_ boring!’

‘What are you talking about? You have so many hobbies, so many friends. Your life seems so interesting, you’ve travelled to many countries… This is the only place I’ve been to outside of Korea. And Daegu isn’t even the biggest city.’

‘My parents have been able to support me, that’s all. I’ve been fortunate. But ever since I came across your blog, I just admired you so much. You’re so resilient and you work towards your goals despite the fears and doubts. You have no idea how much you helped me sort myself out as well.’

‘I think… I think that we’ve found each other at the right time. I’ve never had a friend this close, I-‘ Joohyun hesitates. When Seungwan prompts her, she just shakes her head. ‘Nothing.’

Seungwan thinks that she can see it in the other’s eyes, it’s not like she’s not picked up on it but they’re both too nervous and afraid to bring it up. She lets it be.

For their last evening together, they forgo dinner and fill themselves up with various snacks and popcorn, watching corny horrors they’ve found on Netflix. Especially the bad knock off of the standard possessed doll trope has them in stitches. They keep watching the films well into the night, just to spend more time together.

As Seungwan drifts away into the dreamland, she think she feels a warm embrace enveloping her from behind. It’s a good night.

On Monday they wake up early. Joohyun has to go to the office so she cannot take Seungwan back to the airport but she does see her off to the train station in Uppsala, firmly instructing her on the bus she has to catch from Stockholm and where it is exactly. They buy Seungwan a single ticket, an unusual silence falling between them, one that comes in moments when you know you’re bound to part ways any minute and it might not be worth starting another topic.

They hold hands until the reach the platform.

‘Text me when you’re at the airport, will you. And keep warm, you can’t get sick when you’re going home on Friday,’ Joohyun blabbers. Seungwan just nods. There are tears in her eyes. ‘Text me when you reach Nottingham as well. I don’t want to worry.’

‘I will,’ the other promises.

They look at each other, unwilling to let go of one another. There’s only ten minutes left till departure. They hug for a long while.

‘Now that I’ve met you, I’ll miss you so much,’ Seungwan finally chokes out, unable to hold it in. ‘I’ll miss you every day.’ Joohyun nods with a small smile, tears glistering in her eyes.

Seungwan finally lets go of the other, ready to turn around but Joohyun stops her.

‘Seungwan, I-‘ They look at each other again. ‘I-‘ She tries again hopelessly.

‘Yes?’ Seungwan whispers and what she sees in the other’s eyes makes her hopeful. But it’s so difficult and their time is up.

‘There’s something I’ve wanted to say to you but I’m so scared that I’ll ruin everything between us,’ Joohyun bites her lower lip. ‘Now that you’ve come here and I met you and you’re everything I’d thought you were and more, I- I just realised that-‘ She takes a deep breath, shaking.

‘I’m in love with you,’ Seungwan nearly spits out, unable to take the tension anymore. She lowers her head in mortification at her own audacity. When no sound follows for a moment, she unsurely looks back at Joohyun. The other’s expression morphs into one of disbelief and then relief.

‘I’m in love with you too,’ she whispers, letting out an airy little chuckle but it’s a joyous one. They look at each other and giggle again, unable to hold it in. ‘Thank goodness,’ she adds quietly.

‘I’ve been in love with you for what seems like ages,’ Seungwan confesses. I just didn’t know if it was possible…’

‘Me too,’ Joohyun admits, blushing. But the wide smile gives away her delight. ‘I didn’t know what to do with it. I thought… I thought it was impossible but-‘

Seungwan nods eagerly.

They look at each other, happy but now nervous for other reasons. And the clock is ticking.

‘Can I- Can I kiss you?’ Seungwan asks and Joohyun nods, leaning in closer.

The kiss is slow, warm but Seungwan likes it that way. There’s no time for anything deeper or more passionate but it’s alright, it’s still fresh between them. Seungwan can taste their tears and the tension bleeding out of both of them. They then share a few more. _They’ve found each other._

They reluctantly part when they hear the whistle announcing the train’s departure.

‘You’ll visit me soon, won’t you?’ Seungwan takes a stand on the steps of the train, hands still clasped with Joohyun’s but she knows that the door will close in a few seconds.

‘I’ll take a few days off and come for Valentine’s Day. Or is it too cheesy?’ Joohyun questions, giving Seungwan her most beautiful smile.

‘It’s perfect,’ Seungwan replies and they share one quick peck before she withdraws and the door closes. They look at each other through the window, Joohyun waving as much as she can and jogging behind her wagon. Seungwan soon loses sight of her.

It doesn’t matter, though.

‘It’s perfect,’ she repeats to herself quietly, grinning hard.

It’s perfect.


End file.
